


Faces

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blind!Brian, Blindness, Fluff, Gen, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: John’s face was flushed the whole time Brian worked his fingertips against his skin. It was incredibly…awkward, in the same way your first kiss is.“Oh..you have bushy brows!” Brian said with a laugh, running his thumbs back and forth through John’s eyebrows. John scrunched them together, making Brian chuckle again.





	Faces

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
> Anon asked: during their first year as queen, blind!brian doesn't really know what his bandmates look like because he's shy and it's the 70s and people aren't very understanding so he's worried that asking his friends if he can touch their faces would just weird them out. one night, something comes up in a conversation that leads to them finding out that brian has no idea what they look like and they almost compete whom he gets to "see" first. I need blind!bri discovering his friends' faces for the 1st time

Freddie and Roger sat on the opposite side of the room, arms crossed, faces indignant. 

“You would’ve won if you hadn’t piled drived me like that,” Roger says quietly to Freddie. Freddie smirked, remembering the move he did on Roger only minutes ago, which most certainly wasn’t a piledriver.

“Well, you would’ve won had you not bitten me,” Freddie replies, pointing to the teeth marks all over his left arm. Roger smiled shyly, remembering too the frenzy from earlier.

Both their attentions turned to Brian and John, sitting close on the couch. Brian’s hands were slowly rubbing and tracing over John’s skin.

“He only won because he’s a little sneaky shit,” Roger grumbled, making Freddie snort.

Earlier that night, Brian had stammered out something about not knowing how his bandmates looked like. It wasn’t a habit of his, but he grew close to people, he wanted to know what they looked like. It was a rather intimate affair, which is why he was quite reserved when bringing it up.

He got a reaction he had not expected. Freddie and Roger immediately began fighting for who’d go first, a sure sign they were just as excited as he was to do this. 

Of course, those two took it over board. Brian could hear spatting and wrestling and squeals of pain. He didn’t exactly try to stop it…When in a blind mans lifetime would people fight over their turn to get their faces grouped by him?? He had to relish every second of it.

John was not surprisingly quiet throughout the fight, Brian assuming he too was watching. He couldn’t help but to grin when he felt a weight sink the couch cushion next to him. What a smart kid.

Softly, John asked, “While they fight, can I go first?”

“Absolutely, Deacy,” Brian said, wanting to applaud the youngest’s aptitude.

The two hysterical Queens didn’t even notice when Brian began to touch John’s face, only stopping their cat fight when Brian was nearly done.

John’s face was flushed the whole time Brian worked his fingertips against his skin. It was incredibly…awkward, in the same way your first kiss is.

“Oh..you have bushy brows!” Brian said with a laugh, running his thumbs back and forth through John’s eyebrows. John scrunched them together, making Brian chuckle again.

His fingers traced down John’s temples, smoothing gently over closed eyelids then slid down his nose bridge. He rubbed at the tip for a second, making John’s nose wiggle before spreading out to touch his cheeks, meeting back in the middle to run over his lips.

“Thin lips..like me,” he said in a near whisper, making Deacy smile. 

Brian finished by brushing his finger tips over John’s chin, pulling away after.

“You’re lovely mate. Thanks for letting me do that,” he said, brain processing the dips and peaks of John’s face, trying to make a mental image of it. 

Freddie was next, Roger oh so graciously letting him go.

Brian was quiet at first, nothing remarkable about Freddie’s forehead or eyes. He only let out a surprised nose when he started tracing Freddie’s nose.

“So..sharp! So tall. Reminds me of those roman busts we got to feel as kids. Strong nose. I bet it’s beautiful,” Brian said, Freddie unable to hold back a wide smile. 

He continued his venture, moving onto the singer’s cheeks. Brian’s eyebrows shot up. “I can feel your cheek bones, Fred! Do you eat?” he asked jokingly, rubbing the protruding bones in a circle.

“Wait ‘till you get to the jaw darling,” Freddie said, bragging, because, when didn’t he?

But he was right. Freddie’s jaw felt astounding. So defined and bold.

Brian finished with a light smack to Freddie’s cheeks, commenting that he must look like a Roman statue. Freddie agreed that he did with a snicker.

Roger was last.

“Roger…your forehead is giant,” Brian said, knowing Roger could take a good teasing. His fingers ran down that seemingly endless forehead of his best friend.

“Oh hush, you,” Roger said, swatting at Brian’s side.

Brian kept chuckled as his fingers found Roger’s closed eyes. He moved his fingers side to side over the blond’s eyelashes, astounded at how fluffy they were.

“You’ve got some lashes on you. Bet you’re the pretty one of us, eh?” Brian said, receiving only a grumble back from Roger.

His fingers kept going, feeling Roger’s nose. It was weirdly sloped downward. Reminded him of those shrews he felt in one of those animal programs. He’d keep that comment to himself though.

He continued his way down Roger’s face, feeling his cheeks, little lips and prominent chin.

“Yeah, I can see why you’re the fan favorite,” Brian said as he pulled his hands away.

They all giggled and snorted at that, Brian shaking his head.

“Uh, thank you guys for that, um,” Brian was trying to find his words. It was a rather weird thing to do. How do you thank people for that? 

He stumbled around a bit before deciding to say, “We really are a handsome bunch, aren’t we?”

“You’re damn right, love!” Freddie shouted.

 


End file.
